(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming metal foil and solder assembled objects. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of using a mold to create metal foil and solder assembled objects.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the past, producing aesthetically pleasing metal foil and solder assembled objects such as stained glass windows or stained glass objects was labor intensive and required a high level of skill. Numerous ways have been suggested to try to reduce the amount of time and skill involved without decreasing the aesthetic quality of the objects produced.
The related art has shown various ways to produce a simulated stained glass or leaded glass object which does not require soldering material pieces together. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,728 to Haverstock; U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,835 to Nussbaum et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,309 to Holt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,393 to Trame; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,326 to Goralnik; U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,260 to Meltzer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,688 to Brodis et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,758 to Goralnik.
Haverstock describes a method for making a window assembly having a colorful display simulating a stained glass window. The method uses a transparent material such as cellophane which is secured to the window by an adhesive which is preferably opaque to simulate the joints in a stained glass window.
Nussbaum et al shows a simulated stained glass which uses a base and a cover to hold the glass pieces together. The cover has mock soldering deposits.
Holt shows a method of constructing a simulated stained glass object by positioning a pre-patterned colored film between two translucent material preforms and applying a leading effect plastics material in channels in the top preform.
Trame shows a method of constructing a simulated stained glass object using resins and vacuum forming molds.
Goralnik '758 and '326 show the use of glass pieces, moldable material and a mold having channels to produce a simulated leaded glass object. The glass pieces are releasably secured on the mold surface such that the edges of glass pieces are adjacent the channels. The channels are filled with a moldable material such as two-part epoxy such that the material fills the channel and the spaces between the adjacent glass pieces. The epoxy material acts as an adhesive to bond the edges of the glass pieces together. A top flange is placed on the upper surface of the glass pieces so as to engage the epoxy resin at the top of the spaces on the upper surface of the glass pieces.
Meltzer shows a method for making simulated stained glass articles using textured plastic joined together by plastic adhesive.
Brodis et al shows a method for applying lead stripping and colored, plastic thin-film stock to a window pane to simulate a stained glass window.
Another method described in the related art involves using a mold or form to construct the leaded glass objects. This is particularly used to construct similar lamp shades. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,872,574 and 4,452,839 to Worden and U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,772 to Crist, Jr. which show the use of forms having outer surfaces similar in shape to the shade. The glass pieces are placed on the outer surface of the form and secured together on the form using standard leaded glass techniques.
There remains the need for a method and apparatus which allows for quick and easy creation of authentic metal foil and solder assembled objects without requiring great artistic skill.